


The Mute

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Foster Care, Foster child Evan, Hes a soft anxious boi, Jared puts up with him, Muteness, Other, Selective Muteness, Selective mute Evan, its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: “So a selective mute then?” Jared raised an eyebrow, “You know what that is right? Sometimes there's like kids with bad anxiety or whatever so they don’t like to talk to other people because of it. Sure you got your average social anxiety but there's also a thing called selective mutism or whatever where they only talk to specific people.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for imacrazedfangirl on Tumblr

It had been almost a month now since Evan had been with the family. He was a nice addition. Quiet, polite, didn’t ever want much from anyone or expect much. They didn’t expect much from him either. He enjoyed it. His favorite part of the house was the window in his room. It wasn’t a large window but it was big enough for him to see the tree in the backyard. He loved to climb it constantly and the family didn’t question. Well the parents didn’t. Jared did.

_“Why are you always up there I don’t get it. Trees are full of bugs and splinters and generally hard to climb down.”_

Evan only huffed and rolled his eyes at Jared’s comment that day. Currently he was laying in bed watching the leaves slowly move with the wind.   
  
Then Jared bust through the door. “Evan! You are not going to believe what a day it was at school!” He boasted, flopping down next the the other child. “There was this dude, Connor Murphy, maaan is he going to _hate you_ when you’re enrolled, anyway-” Jared rambled on. Evan only smiled a little and nodded, trying his best not to zone out as Jared talked.

“A-anyways. How’s your day been? I would think lazing around the house isn’t very eventful. Unless you went out and climbed the tree like a squirrel again.” he snorted, “Sorry I uhm...I forgot you don’t really talk. Stupid idea to ask you questions.”

Evan sat up, pressing his back against the wall and slightly pulling at the bottom of his shirt, “I-I uhm...i-it was quiet.” He softly squeaked. “Y-you know like every o-other day.”

Jared’s eyes widened as Evan spoke. “Y-you just... _did you talk?_ ” He gasped. “Did Evan just speak for the first time!?” He lifted his arms to the air with excitement and jumped off the bed, “He speaks! He's not _actually_ mute!”

Evan’s blushed, his face a light shade of red. “Y-yeah I just thought that it was better n-not to talk so...so people didn’t hate me.”

“ _Hate you?_ Evan my family doesn’t hate you at all! We love you! I mean shit you’re talking that's a huge step, just means you’re comfortable.”

“W-with you I don't think I can talk with your parents yet.”

“And that's perfectly fine with me and probably with them.” Jared patted his friend softly on the shoulder. “But it's still a huge step. Literally I thought you were some kinda mute and just wouldn’t ever talk.”

“Nope.” Evan smiled, “Not a mute just don’t like to talk.”

“So a selective mute then?” Jared raised an eyebrow, “You know what that is right? Sometimes there's like kids with bad anxiety or whatever so they don’t like to talk to other people because of it. Sure you got your average social anxiety but there's also a thing called selective mutism or whatever where they only talk to specific people.”  
  
“That's actually really relieving to know. I-I wasn’t even aware that's a real thing and well, you’re the first person I’ve ever talked to.”

“Well now I just feel special.” Jared laughed a little, lying back down at the foot of the bed, “Hey, its totally cool if you don’t want to talk to anyone else. Just know you’re fine talkin’ to me bro.”

“I uh-thanks Jared.” Evan moved to lay next to him and Jared continued on talking about the rest of his day. For once since he’d moved in, Evan felt accepted.

Maybe being fostered by this family wasn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> We need some light hearted fluffyness.  
> Imacrazedfangirl on tumblr came up with a foster AU (If you wanna read more about it its somewhere on their blog yo)  
> Please enjoy the smol oneshot gift.
> 
> @Bi-Evan is my tumblr. Come tell me about yalls awesome DEH AUs


End file.
